La guerre des youtubeurs
by theocool200500
Summary: Une guerre et des youtubeurs, tout simplement.
1. Prologue

Salut les gens et oui j'avais pas plus d'idée que ça pour le prologue ^^

Nous sommes en 2017. La guerre fait rage. Plus des trois quart du globe est mort. Mais deux clans survivent et s'entre tuent. Les youtubeurs, ayant eux des pouvoirs spéciaux avec la bombe atomique, devinrent, pour la plupart, des piliers du clan.

Le chef d'armée fut Links celui-ci ayant gagné la confiance de tout les hommes, un des pouvoir les plus puissant, il grimpa facilement au rang. Le colonel fut, avec difficulté, le Patron à la base ce n'était qu'un double mais avec les bombes atomiques les doubles de Mathieu devinrent réels. Le lieutenant fut Mathieu, l'original, extrêmes douer a sniper, il ne rate jamais sa cible. Le sergent fut Seb car il savait commander les hommes. Tendit que le Geek fut un simple soldat. Mais vous me direz où est l'Hippie hé bien c'est simple puisqu'il n'a pas accepté de porter un arme il est devenue médecin ceci lui convenez très bien puisque bizarrement celui-ci savait très bien quel plante faisait quoi.

Le chef d'armes fut Bob celui si sachant manier le feu il fut naturel de le choisir. Le colonel fut Antoine on pourrait croire qu'il a comme arme un chien en peluche et un ventilateur mais non il sait juste très bien manier les explosif et les pistolets. Le lieutenant fut Benzaie celui-ci arrive à tuer plusieurs personne juste en hurlant, également très bon a la lance Le sergent fut Fred car les hommes avaient peur de ses hurlements. Fanta, quand a lui, fut un simple soldat.


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut les gens ! Déjà j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. : ) J'espère que vous aimerais ce chapitre et qu'il sera mieux écrit que le prologue parce que, oui, le prologue était TRES mal écrit mais j'avais pas d'idée et il était 4 heures du matin. ^^ Alors bon : bonne lecture. = )**

Depuis que cette connerie de guerre avait commencé, les jours n'étaient plus que bataille, sang... et les morts quotidiens étaient devenus une chose habituelle.  
Ce jour là, c'était une matinée comme tous les autres : Bob observait, depuis une colline la ville. Celle qu'il devait prendre. Mais cela faisait des mois qu'ils essayaient !  
Et pourquoi ?! Pour un tas de cendre et de débris, voilà pourquoi ils se battaient !...  
Mais Bob avait cessé de se poser des questions, la situation était trop critique pour se plaindre... ou se demander ce qui était juste ou non. Il pensait plutôt à Fanta, son meilleur ami, qui était parti pour une mission. Ne pas le voir revenir l'inquiétait un peu, c'est vrai.  
« Venez commandant. Dit une personne derrière lui.  
-Ha ce n'est que toi Antoine. Désespéra Bob qui avait espéré une seconde que c'était son ami. Nous ne l'attendons pas ?  
À la grimace d'Antoine, la réponse parut claire :  
-Non. Les ordres d'en haut sont claires : tout le monde doit être en bonne forme demain.  
Bob soupira puis s'énerva.  
-Comme tout les jours depuis deux mois ! Mais qu'ils ouvrent les yeux ! Nous n'auront jamais cette ville !  
-Les ordres sont les ordres. » Déclara Antoine qui semblait avoir perdu tout sentiment.  
Bien avant, avant que cette guerre ne commence -ça semblait si lointain !- Antoine était un jeune homme plein de vie, joyeux. Avec sa chaine youtube, il était heureux. Puis les combats avaient commencé... et il avait perdu son plus grand ami : Mathieu.  
Le créateur de Salut les geeks avait fini dans le camp adverse, leur ennemi, depuis Antoine ne montrait plus aucun signe d'émotion. À croire que, en partant, Mathieu lui avait prit son cœur.  
« Cette ville va nous mener à la destruction ! S'exclama Bob qui ne pouvait comprendre que son collègue ne s'en rende pas compte.  
-Commandant, ignora Antoine comme s'il n'entendait pas son supérieur, nous n'avons plus le temps. Le couvre feu est à vingt heure.  
-Antoine, souffla le pyromane, avant, tu étais respectable mais maintenant... tu es comme un pantin, un sans-cœur, un mort-vivant.  
Ses mots eurent l'air de quand même surprendre Antoine... qui se reprit rapidement :  
-Bien, si vous voulez... mais vous devez allez dormir.  
-Rhaa ! Tu m'énerves ! Si c'est comme ça, je pars ! » Le pyromane s'en alla, contrarié pendant qu'Antoine restait là, sans rien faire.

Antoine n'en reviennait pas. Il était si proche, et, pourtant il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.  
Cette guerre ? Il n'en avait rien à faire !  
Le créateur de What the cut voulait juste être avec son ami. Avec Mathieu.  
Il ne connaissait ni l'emplacement de ce-dernier ni s'il allait bien. Ou s'il était encore vivant...  
Mais demain, il devrait encore le combattre. Lui et son "clan".  
Il devait penser à autre chose, et Antoine se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller dormir. Cependant, en allant se coucher, il ne put résister à l'envie de regarder par la fenêtre, une dernière fois. D'ici, il pouvait apercevoir le camp adverse, où devait se trouver son ami.  
Tellement proche, et tellement loin.

« Antoine te manque n'est-ce pas ?  
C'était la voix de la plus innocente de ses personnalités qui lui avait posé cette question. Question stupide, d'ailleurs.  
-Tu devrais le savoir, tu es mon double après tout. Lui répondit son créateur.  
-Oui... Quand tu es triste je le ressens aussi.  
Ça ne l'aidait pas, vraiment pas.  
-Comment on a fait pour en arriver là… désespéra Mathieu, la tête dans ses mains.  
Le Geek vit le créateur d'SLG se mettre à pleurer. Ceci lui faisait mal... mais il avait apprit à être fort. La guerre lui avait apprit à être fort.  
-J'suis trop triste pour toi gros.  
Inutile de vous dire qui venait de prononcer ces mots.  
-Bon, les gamins, arrêtez de parler maintenant, c'est le couvre-feu, alors vous fermez vos gueules et on dort ! » Ordonna le patron.

La bataille pouvait maintenant commencer.

« Messieurs ! Aujourd'hui nous nous battons pour la paix et non pour la guerre ! déclara de manière solennel Bob, avant de reprendre un ton plus ordinaire : Bon, maintenant, écoutez moi vraiment. Cela fait deux mois que nous essayons de prendre cette tour.  
Bob pointa un des plus grands clochés de la ville, un peu plus loin.  
-Ceci est la place forte de l'ennemi et notre mission, aujourd'hui, va être de la détruire !  
Il se tourna vers un grand chevelu :  
-Antoine tu iras poser des bombes à la base de la tour... une petite mèche n'arrivera jamais à l'allumer, c'est là que j'entre en scène : je jetterai une boule de feu pour allumer la mèche pendant ce temps, le reste des soldats vous devrez le couvrir.  
Bob attendit, regardant si tout le monde avait comprit.  
-Bien reçu ? Alors allons-y, finit par dire le général d'armée.

« Alors les gens c'est simple : défoncer la gueule de toute personne s'approchant dans un périmètre de cinquante mètres. Expliqua, simplement, Links.  
-Messieurs quelqu'un arrive ! Prévint un soldat.  
-Qui ? Demanda calmement son supérieur.  
-Je crois que c'est le général Bob Lennon !  
-Si tôt ? Hé bien ! Tous à vos postes, nous sommes attaqués !

La bataille débuta par les bruits de coups de feu, incessants et meurtriers. Bob fit signe a Antoine d'aller poser les bombes. Celui-ci fut accompagner de Benzaie qui créer un passage a coup de lance.

Dans l'autre camp Mathieu fusillait à chaque tir une personne. Soudain son viseur arriva sur la tête d'Antoine, alors le créateur d'SLG hésitait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Le Patron, voyant qu'il doutait, sorti un pistolet et le pointa vers la tête du lieutenant. Pendant que le Geek observait la scène horrifie.

« Tire ! Tire-lui dessus ! Ordonna le Patron.

\- Putain ! Mais tu dois bien savoir ce que je ressens ! S'exclama son créateur.

-Oui… et alors ?! Maintenant tire ! C'est un ordre !

-Chef ?... Tu vas pas quand même lui tirer dessus ?... Bafouilla le Geek, apeuré.

-Si il tire alors non. Répondit leur supérieur.

-Si tu me tire dessus c'est une part de toi-même que tu vas tuer ! Le mit en garde Mathieu. »

Soudain une grande lumière surgit : c'était Bob. Le pyromane lança sa boule de feu. Le geek comprit qu'Antoine avais fini de poser les explosifs et eu comme réaction de balancer son créateur et le Patron sur le toit le plus proche, situes un mètre plus loin. Cependant le victimiser n'eux pas le temps de partir. Mais Mathieu lui attrapa la main au dernier moment. Les attaquants partirent, leur objectif avait, donc, était de détruire la tour principal. Le général, Links, arriva apparemment mécontent.

« J'attend vos explications. Comment ce fait-il que la tour que vous étiez sensée garder n'est plus là ?! S'exclama, en colère, Links en arrivent.

-C'est entièrement de sa faute ! Répondit le lieutenant en pointant du doigt Mathieu.

-Je ne veux rien attendre ! Je te rappelle Patron que j'ai bien été gentil en te désignant lieutenant ! Je croyais que tu te concentrer enfin sur la guerre ! Mais apparemment j'avais tors ! Je veux un rapport pour ce soir de vous trois ! Maintenant hors de ma vues, tous ! » Ordonna Links.

Les trois « frères » partirent. Mathieu descendit du toit par l'escalier à l'inverse du Patron qui prit l'ascenseur. Le Geek, quand a lui, resta sur le toit, pensant. Links eu la gentillesse de le laisser rester ici.

Le Geek ne pouvait y croire. Le Patron aurait été jusqu'à le tuer ! Jusqu'à tuer leur créateur ! Beaucoup de gens croyait que le Geek devais haïr tous ses 'frères' pour leur méchanceté mais c'était faux. Le Hippie avais toujours était gentil avec lui, lorsqu'il était triste le drogué essayer de le réconforter. Le Patron le choquer, certes, mais au moins il savait sortir tout le monde de situation critique. Le créateur d'SLG l'engueuler tout le temps et n'avait jamais une gentillehesse envers le Geek mais l'avait créé et ça sa lui suffisait. Alors, pour ces raisons le Geek ne supporter pas qu'ils se disputent. Il devait agir. Faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'affrontent plus. Alors le Geek réfléchit et la seule façon de faire ça c'est de le tuer… Tuer Antoine !


End file.
